villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos Dragon Garv
Chaos Dragon Garv is one of the five Demon Lords created by the Demon God Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and a major antagonist of Slayers NEXT, who is manipulated and ultimately killed by the primary antagonist Hellmaster Phibrizzo. As Garv was sealed in a human body thousand years ago, he betrayed the other Demon Lords and set out to take over the world that they want to destroy. Garv's main servants are his priest, Raltark and his general is Rarshart, the two high-ranking demons he spawned shortly after his own creation. (They do not appear in the anime.) Despite being a traitor to the demons, he still commands many lesser ones. Appearance Like any demon, Garv is a demonic spiritual entity from the Astral Plane of existence, who must create an earthly avatar in order to interact with the Physical Plane. Much like the other Demon Lords, he can shape-shift his earthly avatar in any aspect in order to imitate any lifeform perfectly. He is always seen under his human form: a large, muscular man with a strong built and long crimson red hair tied near the end of it. He stands above three meters tall and he is clad in a long, flowing orange trench coat and armed with a long broad sword. There are few rare glimpses of his beast form displayed along the story. It looks like an enormous crimson red dragon with three heads. Creation and Background Chaos Dragon Garv and the other Demon Lords were created some time during the Shinma War, the great conflict between the Dragon God Flare Dragon Ceifeed and The Demon God Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, which began at the moment of the world's creation and concluded at approximately 5000 years before the start of the series. Both Gods having been created themselves by the Lord of Nightmares, the Supreme Deity of the Slayers universe. During this war Ceifeed created four Dragon Lords in order for them to rule the dragon kind on his behalf. There are Aqualord Ragradia, Firelord Vrabazard, Airlord Valwind, and Earthlord Rangort. Likewise, Shabranigdo created five Demon Lords, namely Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Supreme King Dynast Grausherra, Chaos Dragon Garv, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium and Sea Queen Deep Sea Dolphin.' '''At the War's end, Shabranigdo was split into seven individual pieces which were sealed into human souls. As for Ceifeed, he had sunk into the Sea of Chaos, the source of all creation. Around a thousand years before the start of the series, Hellmaster Phibrizzo ignited the War of the Monster's Fall in order to resurrect a piece of Shabranigdo which lied in the archmage Lei Magnus. Although he did awaken the piece of Shabranigdo, it was ultimately sealed in an impenetrable block of ice in the far north. During the final battle of the war, the Dragon Lord of Water Aqualord Ragradia was destroyed in a battle against Garv and Shabranigdo, but he managed to seal Garv into a human soul. Shortly after the War, Garv betrayed the other Demon Lords. Some assume that his new nature made him try to force additional liberties from the others, although the possibility that Garv was foolish enough to think that he could achieve complete independence also cannot be ruled out entirely. Others theorise that with Garv locked into a human form, his mentality became more human-like, conflicting with the demons' desire to destroy the world. Since then, he is hiding from the other Demon Lords who want to destroy him. Personality Garv seems to love war the most out of all the other Demon Lords (with the possible exception of Dynast Grausherra). He has a wild, bloodthirsty, ruthless, obstinate and extremely violent personality. Like all demons, he loves spreading destruction and chaos, and feeds on the negative feelings like pain, fear and hatred. He also seems to love to fight no matter the danger, viewing it as a challenge. Garv plans to destroy every piece of Shabranigdo beginning with Lei Magnus, and possibly the other Demon Lords, in order to take over the demon race. What is sure is that he wants to rule the entire world. To do so, he has his demon servants strike a deal with many rulers and nobles all over the world, so that they would serve as puppet kings while Garv and his servants would wield the real political power. This shows that Garv has a Machiavellian personality. Powers and Abilities Garv possesses all the powers of a Demon Lord, including the abilities to retreat into the Astral Plane, to strike someone in the Physical Plane from the Astral Plane, to teleport his earthly avatar wherever he wants with items or even people or to make it fly, to see and talk where he is not physically present, to make objects levitate or appear out of nowhere, to create a sub-dimensional space, and to change the weather. Garv possesses enormous physical strength and speed, in addition to his high swordsmanship skills. He also seems to possess an extreme level of durability, as he withstood an attack from Lina's Ragna Blade, which had cut an large wound in his shoulder, and survived. Even after sustaining such damage, he still had more than enough power to destroy Lina and her friends. Garv can only get wounded by striking his Astral body through his earthly avatar, which can only be done by using the power of a mightier being. As a demon, he can only use Black Magic, which draws power from his kind. There is one spell that draws power from him: a tremendous blast of purple fire called the Garv Flare.﻿ As the Demon Lord Of Fire, Garv has full control over this element. Garv can attack with blasts of fire, highly explosive spheres of fire, waves of pure heat that can incinerate anything and swirling fiery shockwaves; also with high pressure winds from his hands, and energy balls that range from a fairly medium size to enormous spheres of destruction. He can finally sense people's and other mazokus' presence, or at least he used to before merging with a human soul. Moreover, Garv's sword is apparently infused with his power, as he can use it to wound demons that are impervious to normal weapons.﻿ Role In Slayers Next Before the start of ''Slayers Next, Garv's servants who were spying on Hellmaster Phibrizzo told him that the elder Demon Lord planned something against him which involved using the series' primary protagonist, the sorceress Lina Inverse. Determined to thwart this plan, Garv resolved to kill Lina. He ordered all the demons under his command to track her down and to destroy her before Phibrizzo could enact his plan. Little did he knew that by doing so he fell right into Phibrizzo's snare. Actually, Garv's servants only learned this (false) information because the cunning Hellmaster wanted them to. Phibrizzo wants to use the threat that Garv would pose upon her life to force Lina to cast the Giga Slave: a spell of absolute devastation that uses the power of the Lord of Nightmares, the creator of the universe, which Phibrizzo wants to use to destroy the world. Phibrizzo borrowed Xellos, the main servant of his "sister" Zelas Metallium and the mightiest high-ranking mazoku in the world, second only to the Demon Lords themselves. He ordered Xellos to pose as a "trickster priest" in order to watch over Lina and her friends, protecting them against the demons that Garv sends after her and guiding her to the Claire Bible, the source of every knowledge in the world, so that Lina would learn to fully master the Giga Slave spell. All of this slowly but surely, not to raise any suspicion. As Lina and her friends are searching for the Claire Bible, they soon discover that Garv attempts to expand his power in the the world. In Atlas City, Seigram the Formless, one of Garv's major followers, made a pact wi th the powerful sorcerer Halciphom the White, sealing Halciphom's life in his mask to make immortal. Seigram planned that Halciphom would take over the Guild of Magic of the city, and likely the city itself, while controlling him from the shadows to rule it on Garv's behalf. However, Halciphom's real goal is to resurrect his dead wife Rubia and he ultimately kills himself after failing to do so. In Sailune, the country of which Amelia, one of the series' main protagonists is the princess, they discover that Amelia's father Prince Philionel has gone missing and is believed by all to be dead. (Actually, Philionel is hiding from demons who attacked him.) Philionel's younger brother Christopher is suspected to have ordered these attacks to seize the throne, but the real culprit is ultimately revealed to be Christopher's son Alfred, who allied himself with (in fact was manipulated by) two high-ranking demons under Garv's orders named Kanzel and Mazenda. After killing Alfred, the two demons reveal that they expected to use Alfred as a puppet king under their command, and that Garv has ordered every demon he controls to kill Lina. As Lina and her friends come to terms with the events taking place, Xellos finally reveals the location of a complete manuscript of the Claire Bible; inside a pocket dimension within the Temple of Sand. However the Claire Bible is recorded on countless lithographs and it could take a lifetime to find the one they are looking for. Lina and her friends then come across the guardian of the manuscript, an elderly woman known as Auntie Aqua who agrees to help them. During night-time, Auntie leads Lina to a specific tablet on which she learns that miscasting the Giga Slave would anihilate the world. At this point, Seigram The Formless attacks them, only to get locked in battle against Xellos. But Garv himself appears on the battlefield, since the Demon Lords cannot locate him in this dimension. The former Demon Lord reveals that Lina is the center of a Plan devised by the Demon Lord known as the Hellmaster to get rid of him, explaining why he wants Lina dead so badly. Xellos confronts Garv to prevent him from going after Lina, but he is no match for Garv's power. Meanwhile Lina and her party confront Seigram, who proves to be nearly impossible to defeat due to the power he had recieved from Garv. Garv easily beats Xellos and demands to know what Hellmaster's plan is, to which Xellos answers with his catchphrase "That's a secret". Garv then unleashes an enormous sphere of swirling energy, but Auntie Aqua reveals that she is a remnant of the Dragon Lord Ragradia. Auntie teleports the gang out of the dimension, telling them to head for the Kataart Mountains and the Dragon's Peak where the true Claire Bible is located. Unfortunately, they cannot find a path to the mountains as the area around it is an endless maze. And they dare not risk flying as Garv would spot them easily. As they ponder their predicament, a young pickpocket tries and fails to steal Lina's wallet triggering her wrath. Yet, when he tells her that he knows where the Dragon's Peak is located, Lina goes ecstatic and pays him handsomely in exchange for a map. Minutes later, the crazed princess Martina corners the boy, asking if he had seen Lina's group. Unable to find a bribe, she ends up guided personally to the Dragon's Peak by the boy, closely following Lina's trail. As Lina's group arrives at the Dragon's Peak populated by hundreds of Dragons, they encounter the golden dragon Milgasia, a veteran of the War of the Monster's Fall who accepts to lead them to the true Claire Bible, mostly because he fears Xellos. (Xellos singlehandedly exterminated hundreds of dragons during the War.) As Lina enters the dimensional warp which contains the true Claire Bible, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis are attacked by two sentient orbs summoned by Seigram, who engages a fight against Xellos. Lina finally gets her hands on the - sentient - Claire Bible and learns everything about the War, Garv's and Ragradia's past, the Lord of Nightmares and the Giga Slave. She then holds a conversation with Milgasia and Auntie Aqua which is rudely interrupted by Garv's sudden appearance. Aqua and Milgasia throw Lina (and Martina) out of the dimensional warp, but Garv chases after them determinate to put an end to Lina and the knowledge she acquired. While Lina's friends destroy Seigram's orbs and get healed by Milgasia, Lina finally destroys Seigram with the Ragna Blade; another highly powerful spell using the power of the Lord of Nightmares but much less dangerous than the Giga Slave. Meanwhile, Garv severely wounds Xellos who teleports away. Garv then approaches the overexerted Lina, but Gourry and Zelgadis walk up to defend her. Lina's friends give everything they have in the battle but Garv is far too strong for them and beat them all up with little trouble. Lina eventually joins the battle again, chanting the Laguna Blade. She manages to cut through Garv's torso and seemingly defeats him, but he reappears and prepares to finish the whole group off. Unexpectedly, Garv gets backstabbed by a blade of dark energy sent by the boy who guided the group to the Dragon's Peak, who was carefully hiding from him and who is then revealed to be none other than Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Constating that Garv could never be a pure demon again, Phibrizzo remorselessly incinerates him in a burst of dark flames with a mere snap of his fingers, putting a final point to Garv's threat only to replace it by a much bigger one. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:TV Show Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Tyrants Category:Enforcer